


moments of our life

by Imiaslavie



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imiaslavie/pseuds/Imiaslavie
Summary: My collection of GTA drabbles, mostly trikey. Taking prompts :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered I once started trikey alphabet challenge (drabble for each respective letter) and then real life killed me lol. But I had letter A written, yay.

Michael really wasn’t one for traditions. In all his years of heists and marriage, he has never formed even one.

But now, sitting on the top of Trevor’s truck in the middle of nowhere in Sandy Shores after midnight with Trevor himself and drinking beer, he thinks that he finally made one.

Depending on the mood, they would either sit in silence for hours or chat about whatever the fuck would come to their mind. Today was a chatty day. Michael started the conversation, as usual, with the things he had heard today on the TV.

“So, I’ve heard there’s new probe launching into space,” he says, taking a swing of beer.

“Russia, I bet?” 

“Yep. Sending things into space is, like, their idea of a hobby or something.”

Trevor hums in agreement, face impassive, then suddenly gives a quiet laugh.

“You know, when I was pretty young, I wanted to be an astronaut,” Trevor says. Michael blinks at him but says nothing, and Trevor continues. “Like, not the way little kids want, but in a real way, in contemplating-and-researching kind of way. Turned out, you not only have to be fit as fuck but also have a PhD or some shit like that. That’s when the dream shuttered because like hell I was getting one. So, I settled down for something not so high in the sky, if you understand what I mean.”

Michael is silent for a moment, and then he laughs. Trevor glares at him with anger in his eyes.

“What’s so funny, Townley? Kid can’t dream?”

“T, are you really so…?” Michael shakes his head in disbelief.

“So _what?_ ”

“I googled the requirements for entering Canadian Air Forces, years ago. T, they have _crazy_ tests, I saw them, it’s fucking unbelievable what they ask!”

“Your point?”

“My point is, you passed them all with flying colours. I know you were one of the best. T, you are smart as fuck!”

Trevor stares at him, then leans in and kisses him, just a light peck on the lips.

“Damn shame you weren’t there to tell me that back then,” he murmurs. “Maybe I would’ve gone for it.”

“Earth would’ve lost its finest specimen for space, that is what would be a shame.”

“Just tell straight that you would die of longing for me, Townley, I won’t laugh.”

Michael shakes his head and leans for another kiss, thinking of how the sky is much better than space just for a fact Trevor can share it with him.


End file.
